


Council's Secret

by Taekookstan01



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookstan01/pseuds/Taekookstan01
Summary: Okay. What is this. Anyways, Thanks for reading !!!





	1. Chapter 1

**This story contains sexual contents, so if you are uncomfortable with it, might as well don't read it**. BUT IF YOU WANT TAEKOOK SMUT MUCH, PLEASE READ THIS STORY. EXPECT MORE PORN, HOT SCENES, FUCKING, SEX, DOMINANT JUNGKOOK AND SUBMISSIVE TAEHYUNG, and of course FLUFF!

I will post the prologue and the first chapter soon! Please anticipate, thank you very much!


	2. Reminder

_Dear Readers,_

 

First of all, I wrote and I am writing this story for **TAEKOOK** shippers and for **TAEKOOK** themselves. So, I just want to kindly remind you, that if your own/other OTP's are not _followed_ in this story, and you don't like it, might as well _don't continue reading this._

 

I am not forcing you to ship the other side pairings in this story. To be honest, I don't like demanding readers asking me to write what they want to read. I am author of my own imagination, and I am hurt knowing what I've written doesn't suit your preference/ taste.

 

I'm sorry, but please don't get mad at me. I am only writing what I think what will make the story more interesting. I'm not ruining the royal OTP's. I ship them all, and _I ship everybody with all_. Mature shippers/ARMY's would understand that, and I'm counting on you.

 

This is just a fan fiction. I want you to enjoy what you read and what I write. So, I am asking you nicely, to please make me feel I am worthy of updating this story.


	3. Reminder (2/2)

_Dear Readers,_

 

_I would spend a week writing a chapter for you to read within 30 minutes or less._

 

_There are many things I still have to do._

 

_Others, I declined if I can't do them._

 

_It's not my job to write for you._

 

_I can't even earn money from this._

 

_I am exhausted, but reading your comments make me smile._

 

_So please._

 

_Just please..._

 

_I'm begging you to refrain from commenting things that would hurt my feelings._

 

**_If you don't like the pairing that I am writing, then don't read. Don't comment. Don't do ANYTHING at all._ **

 

_I made this account for TAEKOOK and my bias alone._

 

_Thank you._

 

_Bye._


	4. PROLOGUE

**"A-are you.. really sure nobody will see us here?"**

 

**"Yeah. I'm sure. It's P.E class now and the teachers are not around."**

 

**"What if.. someone walk by and--"**

 

**"There's no one at this hour, I'm assuring you."**

 

**"O-okay."**

 

**"So, take off your clothes now, Taehyung,"** The president says softly, his eyes shining with lust as he strokes Taehyung's smooth cheek. **"And trust me."**

 

Taehyung nods silently, obediently unbuttoning his uniform, his fingers shaking. **"Okay."**

 

**"Very good."**

 

Jungkook watches as Taehyung shreds his clothes in front of him, slowly and nervously. He licks his lips, his fingers drumming on top of the long table as he stares at Taehyung's milky skin, mentally devouring him.

 

**"Now, the pants."**

 

Taehyung nods again, his fingers finding the fly of his pants, releasing the metal button and unzipping the zipper to reveal his navy blue boxers. Jungkook's eyes trace the span of Taehyung's shapey legs as the boy kicks off his pants on the floor, standing in front of Jungkook almost naked except from his last article of clothing.

 

Jungkook smiles. **"Good."**

 

**"What will I.. do next, Jungkook-sunbae?"**

 

**"Turn around while you take off your boxers."**

 

Taehyung obeys, turning his back to Jungkook and he bends down, his ass exposed in the air for Jungkook to see as he steps out from his underwear. Jungkook only watches intently, his eyes boring holes into Taehyung's revealed form before him, smooth and fresh and definitely sexy.

 

**"Now turn around,"** Jungkook orders. He stands up from his swivel chair as he walks over to where Taehyung is standing a feet away from him.

 

Taehyung follows as he turns around, his head bowed down low, looking at the ground. He can feel shivers crawling to his spine when he feels feather-like kisses grazing his sensitive neck. He closes his eyes, his fist clenched on his sides.

 

**"Do you..."** Jungkook breathes against Taehyung's ear, his warm breath tickles Taehyung's skin. **"want sunbae to fuck you now?"**

 

**"Y-yes,"** Taehyung answers, almost too desperate, his voice begging. He can feel his cock suddenly harden. **"Please, Jungkook-sunbae."**

 

**"And what did I say you will promise me if I fuck you?"**

 

**"I-it's our secret.."** Taehyung says, restraining himself not to moan when Jungkook's nail lightly scratches the slit of his cock, his whole body shivering.

 

**"What? Can't hear you."**

 

**"It's our secret."** Taehyung says again, louder.

 

**"Nobody will find out."**

 

**"Good,"** Jungkook says as he flashes Taehyung a smile. **"Very good."**

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. What is this. Anyways, Thanks for reading !!!


	5. Introducing the Members

_One Month Before_

 

**"Hey, congratulations,"** Jimin, the newly elected Secretary of the student council says as he shakes Taehyung's hand. **"You're the Vice President."**

 

"Thank you," Taehyung answers with a shy smile. **"I will work hard and do my best since I'm new here."**

 

Jimin laughs, and Taehyung thinks that this guy is friendly based on his bright appearance, not to mention he is also handsome like he's angel sent from heaven.

**"I'm Jimin and I'm a junior,"** Jimin says, still smiling. **"I'm the Secretary."**

 

**"And I'm Taehyung,"** Taehyung says with a bow. **"Nice to meet you, Jimin-sunbae."**

 

**"Yeah, I already knew you. You're quite popular with the girls.. and some guys, I guess,"** Jimin says. **"You're also cute."**

 

**"Ah, i-it's nothing."** Taehyung mumbles with a faint blush on his cheeks. **"Thank you."**

 

**"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the other members."**

 

Taehyung is quite taken aback with Jimin's hand wrapped around his wrist, because from his former high school, students there are not really friendly and outgoing unlike here in Seoul. But Taehyung thinks, he'll get used to it anyway, he has a long way to go.

 

**"This is the most handsome and hottest person I know,"** Jimin says as he pats the shoulder of a tall guy with milky skin, taller than both him and Jimin, Taehyung thinks.  **"Meet Kim Namjoon, the God of Rappers. He's the Auditor of the student council."**

 

**"Hey!!!"** Namjoon yells, swatting Jimin's hand away from his shoulder.  **"I'm not the God of Rappers, I'm the God of Sexiness!"**

 

**"Whatever,"** Jimin mutters with a roll of eyes.

 

**"Ah, Kim Taehyung, right?"** Namjoon asks, looking at Taehyung. **"You're a sophomore like me?"**

 

**"Yes,"** Taehyung replies, hiding his blush on his cheeks, because really, this is Kim Namjoon, the gorgeous Kim Namjoon, and Kim Namjoon is his crush ever since he stepped on this school.  **"We have the same class, in Math.."**

 

**"Oh, I remember,"** Namjoon says while nodding.  **"It's nice to meet you, finally. I'm always wondering who's that transfer student in my Math class and yeah, it turns out to be you, so, I hope we can be friends."**

 

**"O-of course,"** Taehyung mumbles, still dazed in front of the handsome guy before him. His reverie is cut short when Jimin clears his throat, gripping his hand tightly as he nudges him away from Namjoon.

 

  **"Okay, enough of that,"** Jimin says, his eyes suddenly cold looking back at Namjoon, Taehyung doesn't know what it means. Namjoon smiles, or rather smirks at Jimin, shaking his head as he turns his back away.

 

**"Never mind that,"** Jimin whispers against Taehyung's ear, his smile once again back as he pulls Taehyung again on the other side of the student council room.

 

Hand still clutched within Jimin's hold, Taehyung is dragged at the mini library of the student council room where two guys are sitting with books in their hands. Jimin calls them, making the two boys look up to them with interest.

 

**"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet, Taehyung,"** Jimin says in a chirpy voice. The one of them smiles at Taehyung while the other one just stares blankly to him, wide eyes questioning.

 

**"I-I'm Taehyung,"** Taehyung says before bowing.  **"I'm the Vice President, please take care of me."**

 

**"Is this him?"** the one of them asks Jimin, that Taehyung is quite surprised of the depth of his voice. Jimin nods, smiling again. Taehyung has his eyes moving curiously between Jimin the other guy.

 

**"Hi,"** the guy says, walking over to where Taehyung is standing beside Jimin.  **"I'm the President of the Student Council. My name is Jeon Jungkook."**

 

Taehyung nods, shaking the outstretched hand before him. He already knows Jeon Jungkook, he's a junior, and that only means Jungkook is his sunbae just like Jimin. There's not a single student who doesn't know Jungkook in this school because he is extremely popular. Aside from his handsome looks and outstanding grades, he also possess good personality based on what Taehyung heard from his classmates, and it's proven true. Jungkook is kind and a caring leader, as well as a model student, that's why Taehyung respects him. A lot.

 

**"Nice to meet you, Jungkook-sunbae,"** Taehyung says, smiling widely at Jungkook.  **"Please take care of me."**

 

**"Of course, I will,"** Jungkook answers, smiling brightly at Taehyung.  **"You're my Vice President, right?"**

 

**"R-right,"** Taehyung says, smiling back at the President, his nervousness now gone. Jimin pats his back lightly and Taehyung feels he is now welcomed.

 

**"That guy over there,"** Jungkook says, pointing at the boy who's staring emotionless at them.  **"He is Kim Seokjin, the Treasurer. Don't mind, he's just shy."**

 

  **"But I think, you two will make great friends,"** Jimin says, grinning.  **"Right, Seokjin?"**

 

**"Whatever,"** Seokjin says, crossing his arms over his chest, and Taehyung thinks, he looks really cute. He is cute, to be honest, with his beautiful eyes. Seokjin catches him staring at him so Taehyung quickly averts his eyes.

 

**"Don't be scared, he's not eating humans,"** a whisper on his back says, making Taehyung to jerk in surprise. He turns his head only to see two standing guys behind him who's smiling at him.

 

**"You scared him,"** Jimin says, acknowledging the presence of the newcomer.  **"At least introduce yourself first."**

 

**"Fine, you're being bossy again,"** the newcomer says, rolling his eyes. He turns to Taehyung and flashes him a bright smile.  **"I'm Jung Hoseok, I'm the Business Manager. You're Taehyung, right?"**

 

**"Yes, I'm Taehyung,"** Taehyung says, bowing diligently.  **"I'm the Vice President. We're classmates in Math, too, just like Namjoon."**

 

**"Yeah, yeah! I know, you're the transferee!"** Hoseok says.  **"It's nice to finally meet you."**

 

**"He's that guy, I'm telling you,"** the boy besides Hoseok says, reciprocating Hoseok's smile.  **"I'm Min Yoongi, by the way, I'm the Peace Officer."**

 

**"He's my bestfriend,"** Jimin says, pointing at Yoongi.  **"I don't know why."**

 

**"Yah! I don't know you, who are you?"** Yoongi talks back, raising his eyebrows playfully. Taehyung chuckles, watching them bicker in front of him.

 

**"I'm the boy who saved your life from choking on a Galbi exactly ten years ago,"** Jimin says, his hand over his hips.  **"And you tell me you don't know me. I'm really hurt."**

 

**"I'm hungry, can we eat now?"** Yoongi says, pulling Hoseok's hands after he teasingly flicks his tongue at Jimin like a five-year old. Taehyung takes note on how Yoongi holds the Business Manager's hand tightly. Hoseok just smiles, allowing Yoongi to drag him freely outside the room.

 

Taehyung wants to ask, though, but it seems to be rude so he just zips his mouth shut.

 

**"What an ungrateful bestfriend,"** Jimin mutters, glaring at the two exiting the room.  **"Choosing that guy over me. I hate him."**

 

**"Huh?"** Taehyung asks, he doesn't get to catch the last of his words. Jimin turns to him, smiling.

 

**"Nevermind,"** Jimin replies he looks at his wrist watch.  **"Hey. Do you want to eat lunch together?"**

 

Taehyung wants to refuse because it's seems to be a little awkward with just the two of them, but then again, it is rude to decline a sunbae so he nods.  **"Okay."**

 

Jimin holds his wrist again, and Taehyung doesn't know if the students inside the room is looking at him intently, or just looking at him simply. Otherwise, he ducks his head down, looking at the floor that's why he misses the eager stare the President throwing him. Namjoon clicks his tongue, watching the Secretary and the Vice President pass by in front of him and before they can proceed, Namjoon blocks their way.

 

**"Can I come with you?"** Namjoon asks, looking straight at Jimin as if he's only talking to him. Taehyung shoots his head up, blushing when he sees Namjoon an inch away from him.

 

**"If that's okay with Taehyung then you can come with us,"** Jimin says, his tone challenging. He turns to Taehyung.  **"Do you want Namjoon to come with us?"**

 

**"It's okay,"** Taehyung mumbles.  **"I don't really mind."**

 

Namjoon smiles and Jimin rolls his eyes. The three of them walk together, Taehyung in the middle of Jimin and Namjoon. Taehyung has his eyes set down cast again while Namjoon and Jimin exchange heated stares.

 

\---

 

**"Fuck,"** a breathy voice whispers, causing Taehyung to startle. He turns his head around the empty room. It's still empty, no one is around.

 

Sighing, Taehyung gets back to work, typing on a document program the President assigned him to do this afternoon. It's seven o'clock in the evening, and as a new member of the council, he needs to work hard. He stretches his arms in the air after he taps enter when he hears that voice again.

 

**"Fuck, ah, fuck,"** the voice says, clearer than before and Taehyung is aware it's a curse word. He gulps nervously, putting the laptop beside him and closing it as he waits.

 

**"Yes, fuck, ahh, faster babe,"** Taehyung hears the voice says together with ragged breaths which are coming from the conference room. His heartbeat speeds up inside his chest, as he grips the couch handle with his hand.

 

Thinking about getting out of here because Taehyung already knows that something is maybe happening inside the conference room, he quickly stands up, bracing his laptop against his chest. But he's too late though, because the conference door is already opening. Taehyung hides quickly behind the big couch, his knees against his chest together with his laptop squished in between.

 

**"Where's my pants?"** a familiar voice asks that Taehyung's eyes widen because he knows who's the owner of it.  **"I put a lube there."**

 

**"Are you thinking about fucking me right now?"** the other says seductively, and Taehyung is surprised of the choice of words, as well as the way he says it.

 

**"I want to fuck you, don't you want that, babe?"**

 

**"I already blew you, that's enough for the night."**

 

Taehyung clasps his hands over his mouth, restraining himself to gasp because of what he is hearing. He shouldn't be hearing this kind of private stuff. Taehyung couldn't see their faces, but he knows that the two of them are now kissing based on the moans and sounds their lips are making. Taehyung closes his eyes and covers his ears. brushing off the thoughts in his mind.

 

Taehyung goes home that night, two figures of boys in student council uniforms flashing inside his mind. He shakes his head, focusing on the buildings passing beside him instead as he leans his head against the bus window. He sighs.

 

**"It's not them... right?"**

 

**-**

_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaeKook is the main of course, but there are also side pairings in this story! Thank you for reading!


	6. The Taste of Your Lips

**"..and thank you for all of your support."**

 

Taehyung claps his hands as the President finishes his brief speech. He is smiling widely as he follows Jungkook sitting on the chair on the stage with the rest of the members. There's a scoff beside him, so Taehyung turns to his side.

 

**"Wow. Very supportive."**

 

**"Shut up, Bogum,"** Taehyung says to his best-friend, roommate and gym partner. He rolls his eyes.  **"You're just jealous."**

 

**"And why would I?"**

 

**"Because he's cool and you're not,"** Taehyung teases with a smirk.  **"You didn't even make it to the Student Council to get near to your crush."**

 

**"I'm not like you who's drooling over Kim Namjoon all day,"** Bogum says back, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

" **And I'm not like you who's ogling at Jimin-sunbae every two seconds,"** Taehyung retorts with a chuckle earning a punch on his arm.

 

**"I heard Jimin-sunbae and you are close..."** Bogum whispers, looking everywhere.  **"Can you.. give me his number."**

 

**"We're not that close.. I think he's closer with Namjoon,"** Taehyung says, looking at the stage at Jimin and Namjoon who are sitting together beside Seokjin. They are whispering to each other, their faces are dangerously close.

 

**"I'm jealous,"** Bogum says with a pout.  **"Look at them, they look good together."**

 

**"Yeah,"** Taehyung says, his eyes sad as he watches the two.  **"They do."**

 

**"It's a shame, though,"** Bogum replies after a while.  **"Kim Namjoon is already dating someone."**

 

**"WHAT?!"** Taehyung half-shouts, half-whispering, gripping Bogum's arm, he can feel a little pinch in his heart.  **"Is that even true?!"**

 

**"You didn't know?"**

 

Taehyung just stares, and Bogum sighs, realizing Taehyung was just a transferree who's appointed to be the Vice President without getting elected.

 

**"He's dating him,"** Bogum says, pointing at the student beside Namjoon.  **"Kim Seokjin."**

 

Taehyung's eyes widen in surprise.  **"A-are you..sure?"**

 

**"Yeah. At the prom last year, Kim Namjoon asked Kim Seokjin out, and since then, they started dating."**

 

Taehyung doesn't say anything, there's a slight pain in his heart, but he's also confused about he doesn't know why. He keeps silent for a minute that Bogum has to nudge his arm to check if he's still breathing.

 

**"Yah, are you alright?"** Bogum asks, slightly worried.  **"It's normal, you know, that's how I felt when I found out Jimin-sunbae was dating the President."**

 

Taehyung pauses, turning his head to his bestfriend.  **"W-what?"**

 

Bogum chuckles.  **"There are many things you still don't know, am I right?"**

 

Taehyung nods slowly.  **"Y-yeah."**

 

**"What I said was true. They dated for a while,"** Bogum says.  **"But they broke up, I don't know why as well as everybody. It's a secret, and nobody dares to find out."**

 

**-**

 

Bogum's words still ringing into his ears, Taehyung walks through the locker room to return his notebooks for the day. He swings the door open to find a note taped inside his locker.

 

**"What's this?"** Taehyung asks as he pulls the paper with his hand. He reads it.

 

_Student Council Room. NOW._

 

Taehyung quickly closes his locker shut, looking around to check if someone is still around this time, but there's none. With nervous steps and a pounding heart, he climbs the stairs, heading to the council room.

 

He grips the doorknob, and to his expectation, it's not locked so he just enters, holding the piece of paper in his hand. The room is dark, the curtains are swaying with the wind. Taehyung walks slowly.

 

**"H-hello?"** Taehyung calls, his fingers swiping the bookshelves as he walks through the mini library.  **"Is there.. someone here?"**

 

There's a hand that yanks him from behind, and before Taehyung could shout his mouth is already covered with a palm, restraining him to make a noise. His eyes widen in surprise as he feels the person pushing him against the wall hard. The figure hovers in front of him, pinning his wrist to the wall beside the bookshelves.

 

**"You saw us the other night,"** the guys says, and Taehyung's voice hitches in his throat.  **"Right?"**

 

Taehyung's knees quiver in fear, the guy looking straight in his eyes as he still holds his wrist tightly. Taehyung closes his eyes, unable to make a move as his sunbae gently kisses his neck, sending shivers to his spine. He can feel goosebumps crawling to his skin as he feels tongue tracing his throat, licking it up and down. There's teeth that follows, biting his neck and sucking it hungrily.

 

**"S-stop.."** Taehyung breathes, his whole body shaking as tears trickle down his face.  **"S-sunbae.. please."**

 

**"I want to make out with you,"** his sunbae tells him, his voice soothing as he caresses Taehyung's lower lip with his thumb.  **"I want to kiss your lips."**

 

**"L-let me go..please,"** Taehyung begs, his heart beating eratically inside his chest.  **"P-please.."**

 

**"I'll let you go, if you let me kiss you,"** sunbae says, latching his lips against Taehyung's lips for a mouth-bruising kiss.

 

Taehyung gasps when his lips are being devoured, it's not his first time to kiss, but this is his first time to be kissed with too much tongue and teeth, that he couldn't breathe for a second. He tries to close his mouth, but the sunbae squeezes his jaw extra hard, making him forcefully open his mouth. The sunbae enters his tongue inside Taehyung's mouth, roaming it around Taehyung's wet and hot cavern.

 

**"Mmngh!"** Taehyung says, fighting back as the sunbae keeps on attacking his mouth, his hand tugging Taehyung's hair as he sucks and bites Taehyung's lips. Taehyung brings his hand to his sunbae's chest as he tries to push him away.

 

**"Fuck!"** the sunbae says, wiping the saliva off his swollen red lips. He stares intently at Taehyung, his eyes full of lust.  **"No one has ever declined me."**

 

**"J-jimin s-sunbae,"** Taehyung whispers, his voice is shaking.  **"W-why are you..doing this?"**

 

**"Don't you want to kiss me? Everybody wants me, Taehyung. Don't you know that?!"** the older says, slamming his hand against the wall with force. Taehyung winces, closes his eyes shut.

 

**"Shut your fucking mouth and don't fucking fight back,"** Jimin says, pressing his mouth to Taehyung again to kiss him. Taehyung shuts up, afraid of what's coming next so he just stand still, allowing Jimin to kiss him.

 

Jimin holds Taehyung's chin gently as he moves his lips against Taehyung, kissing him skillfully this time without tongue. He holds Taehyung's nape, massaging it soothingly as he kisses Taehyung deeper, more intense, more heated like he wants to taste all of him, to feel the warmth of his slick mouth against his own. Taehyung taste sweet, fresh and innocent, that it turns Jimin on to the point that he feels his body's temperature is rising south.

 

Taehyung finds himself kissing Jimin back shyly, his head tilting to the right for their noses not to bump against each other. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't make out with his sunbae like this, he shouldn't make out with his sunbae like this, he shouldn't wrap his arms around his sunbae's neck to pull him down to kiss him more. Jimin's lips are so soft and addicting, that he wants to kiss him longer, but there's a thought inside of him, telling him to stop.

 

Jimin abandons Taehyung's lips, his breath ghosting onto Taehyung's mouth as he pants for air, their foreheads are pressed together. He looks down at Taehyung who's looking at him with half-lidded eyes, so Jimin smiles, teasing him as he grazes his lips against Taehyung's slightly opened mouth without touching it completely. Taehyung tilts his head up in attempt to reach that pretty lips again, when he hears someone approaching chuckles, his voice echoing inside the room.

 

**"What the fuck,"** the newcomer says, shaking his head. Both Jimin and Taehyung turn to him. Taehyung startles, withdrawing his arms from Jimin's shoulder. Jimin gives the newcomer a smile.

 

**"What,"** Jimin says nonchalantly.  **"Am I not allowed to kiss him?"**

 

**"I'm fucking jealous, you know that,"** the guy says crossing his arms over his chest.  **"I thought we have a thing here."**

 

Jimin laughs.  **"I didn't know Kim Namjoon knows how to get jealous."**

 

**"Fuck you,"** Namjoon says with an eyeroll.  **"You're fucking lucky I love you."** He turns to Taehyung, smiling at him as he walks towards the Vice President.

 

**"I hope your boyfriend can hear that,"** Jimin muses.

 

**"He won't,"** Namjoon says, and Taehyung can feel something tug inside his heart. Maybe anger, or disappointment. He doesn't know.

 

**"Hey, Taehyung,"** Namjoon casually says, smiling brightly. Taehyung doesn't feel a blush on his cheeks nor a pounding in his chest. He feels numb and surprised.  **"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"**

 

**"You saw us fucking the other night,"** Jimin says, stroking Taehyung cheek softly.  **"Right?"**

 

**"I-It.. was not that clear.. but I,"** Taehyung trails off, looking away.  **"Heard you.. and I know that it was you and Namjoon."**

 

**"We should be careful next time,"** Namjoon says to Jimin, combing his hair with his fingers. He turns to Taehyung.  **"Don't fucking dare to tell anyone. This is our secret, and it is now your secret as well. Understood?!"**

 

Taehyung nods vigorouslyas if his head would come off.  **"I-I understand."**

 

**"Good."** Jimin says with a light chuckle. He holds Taehyung's face again, his thumb circling against the smooth skin. Taehyung closes his eyes, feeling Jimin's thumb on his cheeks.  **"Fuck, I really want to kiss him so much..and fuck him."**

 

**"No,"** Namjoon says, nudging Jimin's hand away.  **"You know you can't do that.. someone has already an eye on him."**

 

**"But--"**

 

**"No,"** Namjoon says, tugging Jimin's wrist with him.  **"Control your fucking hormones, bitch."**

 

**"Fuck, okay, whatever,"** Jimin says, rolling his eyes, and Taehyung doesn't know what is it that they're talking about. He doesn't have the urge to ask nor to get himself involved.

 

**"Do you want to come home with us?"** Namjoon asks after a minute, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Taehyung shoots his head up, he couldn't believe Namjoon saying this to him.

 

**"H-huh?"**

 

**"I have a car, we'll take you home,"** Namjoon says, his hand holding Jimin's hand. Taehyung couldn't feel any hurt nor jealousy.  **"So..?"**

 

**"Don't fucking try to refuse or else I'll tell the school body we kissed,"** Jimin says, grinning. Taehyung nods silently, afraid of his sunbae's words.

 

They get into Namjoon's car just as they went outside the school. Namjoon has a driver, so he's in charge of driving while Jimin and Namjoon are furiously making out on the backseat with Taehyung their side. Taehyung's hands are folded on his lap as he hears them moan.

 

After a minute, Taehyung thinks that they're done, thankfully. There's a warm hand on top of his cold ones, squeezing his hand lightly.

 

**"Are you scared?"** Jimin asks gently.  **"Your body is shaking."**

 

**"A-a little.."** Taehyung admits.  **"I-I'm not.. used to this."**

 

**"I know, but you'll get used to it soon,"** Luhan says assuringly.  **"We're your friends now, don't worry. We'll take care of you."**

 

Taehyung looks up.  **"R-really?"**

 

**"Of course,"** Jimin asnwer, turning to Namjoon.  **"Right, babe?"**

 

Namjoon chuckles.  **"Sure, just ask anything, we'll definitely give it to you."**

 

**"If you want Namjoon to blow you, you can ask him after class."**

 

**"My pleasure."**

 

Taehyung blushes, shaking his head.  **"I-I.. dont like.. those kinds of stuff."**

 

**"Shit. You're straight?!"** Namjoon asks, slightly surprised. Taehyung blushes more, his whole face hot.

 

**"He's not, I just kissed him,"** Jimin says with a smirk.  **"He fucking liked it so much, and he kissed me back."**

 

Taehyung wants to hide his face in pure embarrassment, but Namjoon and Jimin's laugh tell him it's okay, that he doesn't need to feel embarrassed.

 

**"Don't tell the President I kissed you Taehyung,"** Jimin whispers against Namjoon's ear for Taehyung not to hear him. Namjoon nods, chuckling.

 

**"You're dead meat if he finds out,"** Namjoon says, his hand crawling along Jimin's pants.  **"You'll be punished for sure."**

 

**"I know,"** Jimin answers.  **"That's why I'm asking you nicely."**

 

Namjoon laughs, whispering back,  **"Only if you ride my cock when we get back home."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! For those who guessed that it was Jimin and Namjoon, well, you are correct! My favorite was VMin kissing scene! Please leave a comment and thank you for reading!


End file.
